Taking Care of Cerberus
by Mayumi Koyuki
Summary: Hiruma menitipkan Cerberus pada Mamori karena akan pergi ke pameran senjata terbaru! Bagaimana nasib Mamori selanjutnya bersama anggota Devil Bats yang lain dengan anjing neraka tersebut? Check it out! And don't forget to review! Slight romance inside!


**~An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction~**

**~Taking Care of Cerberus Mayumi Koyuki~**

**~Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata~**

**~Warning! OOC, gaje, abal, typo(s) *jaga2*, dsb dll etc...~**

* * *

><p>Nyah nyah nyaah~ X3<p>

Mayu nongol lagi dengan fic ke 4! X3

Ini selingan aja sambil muter2 otak mikirin ide selanjutnya untuk fic yang Cinta Monyet! XDv

Ide ini terlintas waktu pulang sekolah, saya lihat polisi yang lagi mandiin anjingnya di depan rumah.

Keliatannya kaya Hiruma sama Cerberus, jadi kubuat fic aja dah ! *apa hubungannya?* XDDD

Yosh, inilah fic nya! XD

Monggo~ XD

* * *

><p><em>Don't Like, Don't Read!<em>

_Tombol Back Menanti Anda!_

* * *

><p>Di suatu Minggu pagi yang begitu cerah. Dimana kicauan burung begitu merdu untuk didengar, saat dimana orang-orang merasa malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.<p>

Tak terkecuali Anezaki Mamori.

Ya, dia juga merasa malas bangun dari tempat tidurnya akibat kemarin kelelahan mengatur strategi dengan Hiruma, sehingga ia kurang tidur.

Namun sayangnya, pagi itu ia tetap tak bisa merasakan nikmatnya hari Minggu.

"Mamo!" panggil ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Ngh~" Mamori terbangun perlahan dengan kondisi masih terkantuk-kantuk. "Apa ibuuu?"

"Ada temanmu diluar!"

"Siapa?"

"Err... entahlah.. dia terlihat menyeramkan... giginya runcing semua, memakai anting, dan membawa seekor anjing yang sama menyeramkannya dengannya.."

"HIRUMA?"

Lantas Mamori bergegas bersiap diri dan menghampiri Hiruma.

*_di depan pintu_*

Mamori heran melihat Hiruma membawa anjingnya, Cerberus.

Entah mengapa, tapi Mamori merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Pagi, Manager Sialan!" 'sapa' Hiruma.

"Pagi juga. Hmm, ada apa kemari? Tumben sekali?" Mamori memasang tampang menyelidiki.

"Yah, kuharap kedatanganku dengan Cerberus tidak mengganggu tidur sialanmu! Kekeke..."

"Sudah, jangan banyak basa basi! Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hoo, galak sekali kau pagi-pagi? Kekeke..."

"Sudah cepat katakan! Apa maumu datang kemari?"

"Aku mau titip Cerberus padamu!"

_**JDUAAARR!**_

Jantung Mamori bagai tersambar petir yang begitu keras dan dahsyat.

Menjaga Cerberus? Seorang diri? Mungkin sama saja kau ada di ambang kematianmu.

"K-kenapa aku, Hiruma?"

"Yah, karena yang bisa kuandalkan hanya kau! Aku sudah coba pada anak-anak sialan itu, tapi mereka semua punya urusan masing-masing. Dan sepertinya, hanya kau yang sedang menganggur! Kekeke..."

"Me-memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ke acara pameran senjata sialan terbaru! Dan disana tidak diperbolehkan membawa peliharaan. Kalau kutinggal anjing sialan ini di apartemen, dia bisa menghabiskan persediaan makanan! Jadi, kupikir dititipkan saja! Kekeke..."

"Kenapa tak kau titipkan di tempat penitipan hewan?"

"Hari Minggu tutup, Manager Sialan! Tidak ada yang buka! Tidak ada yang jaga!"

"Benar juga..."

"Nah, kalau begitu, kutinggal ya! Dia akan sedikit melawan kalau dia terlambat diberi makan! Jadi, usahakan jam makannya teratur kalau kau mau selamat! Kekeke..."

"Mou, Hiruma! Jangan bercanda kamu!"

"Sudah ya, titip anjing sialanku, Manager Sialan!"

Dan Hiruma pun pergi dengan cueknya.

Mamori hanya menatap lemas pada anjing neraka yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Cerberus duduk dengan pose manis ala anjing-anjing pada umumnya. Ternyata kalau waktu makannya teratur, dia bisa saja menjadi anjing yang begitu manis dan lucu.

Mamori pun jongkok untuk mengelus Cerberus.

"Bulunya pun halus. Hiruma benar-benar menyayangi binatangnya ternyata.." tanpa sadar, Mamori tersenyum sendiri.

"Guk?"

"Eh?"

Mamori tersadar, dan melihat Cerberus memasang wajah heran menurutnya.

"Ah, sudahlah, lupakan. Hmm, sekarang, aku mandi dulu ya, Cerberus! Nanti, kita main!" sahut Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"GUK! GUK!" Cerberus lompat kegirangan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali..." Mamori mengelus bulu Cerberus sekali lagi, hingga akhirnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan dirinya.

*_sementara itu..._*

Cerberus yang hanya diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa tengok kanan kiri dan berputar-putar mengejar ekornya sendiri. Bosan. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan anjing milik sang komandan dari neraka ini.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia mencium bau yang lezat. Sangat lezat hingga ia tak tahan untuk segera mengetahui bau apa itu.

Cerberus terus berjalan, mengikuti arah bau yang lezat itu.

Dari wanginya, seperti katsudon.

Yummy..

Tanpa sadar, Cerberus sudah meneteskan liurnya.

Terus saja ia ikuti wangi itu, hingga akhirnya ia temukan darimana bau sedap itu berasal. Ya, dari dapur.

Ibu Mamori sedang memasak katsudon untuk sarapan putri kesayangannya, Mamori.

Ia tak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi Cerberus ada di dalam rumahnya. Memperhatikannya memasak katsudon untuk anaknya dengan liur yang sudah menetes dengan deras.

Ibu Mamori yang tengah asyik menuangkan katsudonnya ke sebuah piring, segera bersiap untuk meletakkannya di meja makan.

Namun, ketika ia hendak keluar dapur...

"GUK!" seru Cerberus.

...

...

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriak Ibu Mamori histeris saat melihat Cerberus dengan air liur yang menetes dengan deras.

"GUK! GUK!" Cerberus mendekati Ibu Mamo.

"MENJAUH KAU! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK! PERGI DARI SINI PERGI! ANJING TAK TAHU DIRI! PERGI SANA!" Ibu Mamori yang tak tahu bahwa Cerberus merupakan anjing dari neraka terus membentak Cerberus dengan kerasnya.

"RRWWRRR..." Cerberus menggeram. Ia tak terima di perlakukan seperti anjing yang tahu diri.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Ibu Mamori mengacungkan pisau yang ada dibelakangnya.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa rupanya.

Mamori yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya seusai mandi, langsung berlari menuju ke sumber keributan.

"Ada apa ini ibu?" tanya Mamori melihat Ibunya mengacungkan pisau pada Cerberus.

"Lihatlah, Mamo! Anjing tak tahu diri itu masuk begitu saja ke dapur Ibu, dan tiba-tiba mau mengambil katsudon ini!" jelas Ibunya dengan gemetaran sambil tetap mengacungkan pisaunya.

"Hahaha, hentikan ibu! Dia ini Cerberus, anjing peliharaannya Hiruma. Hiruma menitipkannya padaku." Mamori berjalan menghampiri Ibunya, dan mengambil alih katsudonnya. "Tenanglah bu, dia aku yang urus kok. Dan..." Mamori agak berbisik, " Dia ini sensitif terhadap makanan bu!" sahut Mamori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menghampiri Cerberus.

"Ini, anjing pintar." Mamori memberikan katsudonnya pada Cerberus.

"GUK! GUK!" Cerberus menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Wah, kau lapar sekali ya? Hahaha..." Mamori mengelus bulu Cerberus pelan.

"Tapi Mamo! Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Masa kau tak akan sarapan?"

"Tenanglah bu. Aku akan berjalan-jalan keluar mencari makan bersama Cerberus."

"Oh, syukurlah! Kalau begitu, jangan pulang terlalu sore ya?"

"Baik bu!"

*_setelah itu..._*

Mamori akhirnya mengajak Cerberus untuk pergi bersamanya keluar. Ingat kan tujuan awalnya? Untuk mencari makan, dan mengajak jalan-jalan Cerberus agar tidak mengacau di rumah.

Dan di tengah jalan...

"Kak Mamori?"

"Sena?"

Mamori bertemu dengan Sena di tengah jalan. Sena membawa banyak tas belanja. Sepertinya habis dari supermarket.

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Sena sambil mengelap peluh di keningnya. Sepertinya kelelahan habis belanja banyak.

"Biasa Sena, hanya jalan-jalan. Hehehe..."

"Ahaha, begitu. Dan.. err.." Sena melihat ke arah Cerberus yang nampaknya sudah siap mengejar Sena seperti biasanya. "Ke-kenapa Cerberus bisa bersama kakak?"

"Oh, ini. Ya, Cerberus dititipkan padaku oleh Hiruma. Hiruma sedang pergi ke pameran senjata terbaru, makanya dia menitipkannya padaku."

"Oh, begitu..."

Namun, tak lama kemudian, Mamori menyadari satu hal!

Dia teringat akan kata-kata Hiruma.

"_Yah, karena yang bisa kuandalkan hanya kau! Aku sudah coba pada anak-anak sialan itu, tapi mereka semua punya urusan masing-masing. Dan sepertinya, hanya kau yang sedang menganggur! Kekeke..."_

...

"Sena!"

"I-iya?"

"Apakah Hiruma pernah memintamu untuk menjaga Cerberus tadi pagi?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak tuh. Kak Hiruma tidak datang ke rumah dari tadi pagi."

"Oh, begitu. Hahaha, ya sudah. Umm, Sena, aku duluan ya. Aku harus mencari makan untukku dan Cerberus. Sepertinya, Cerberus sudah lapar. Hahaha..."

Mamori menatap Cerberus yang sudah meneteskan air liur. Tanda bahwa dia ingin makan.

"Umm, baiklah Kak Mamori. Sampai jumpa ya!" Sena pun segera pergi menjauh dari Mamori sebelum disantap Cerberus hidup-hidup.

"Mou, Hiruma! Beraninya dia menipuku! Jadi dia sebenarnya hanya mau membuatku sibuk dengan mengurus Cerberus? Huh, dasar licik! Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita seperti ini? Huhuhu..."

"GUK!"

"Eh? Ada apa Cerberus?"

"GUK! GUK! RWWRR... GUK! GUK!"

"Ng?"

Mamori mencari kemana pandangan Cerberus tertuju.

Itu kan...

Taman kota? Ada apa?

Mamori memandang lebih dekat.

Oh...

Ternyata Cerberus menunjuk penjual takoyaki di taman kota itu.

"Kau mau takoyaki, Cerberus?"

"GUK!"

"Hahaha, baiklah..."

Mamori dan Cerberus menghampiri penjual takoyaki itu.

...

"Silahkan, mau pesan a...apa?" penjual takoyaki itu gemetaran saat melihat Mamori membawa Cerberus bersamanya.

Bahkan penjual takoyaki itu sudah mengenal Cerberus? Bagaimana bisa?

Ternyata Cerberus sama terkenalnya dengan Hiruma.

Terkenal akan kesetanannya.

"T-Tuan Cerberus? Mau pesan apa? Silahkan, ambil saja! Tak usah membayar!" sahut penjual itu sambil sujud-sujud dihadapan Cerberus.

Mamori hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Tapi mumpung gratis, Mamori pun ikut mengambil takoyaki itu bersama Cerberus.

*_di bangku taman kota_*

"Hahaha, ternyata ada untungnya juga membawamu ya Cerberus! Kau benar-benar anjing yang pintar!" ujar Mamori pada Cerberus yang tengah asyik memakan takoyakinya yang ke 50.

"GUK!" sahut Cerberus yang entah apa artinya. Mungkin semacam, "Iya.".

Dan tak lama setelah itu...

"Kak Mamori?"

"Suzuna?"

Ya, Suzuna kebetulan datang ke taman kota itu juga. Bersama anggota Devil Bats yang lainnya. Termasuk Sena.

"Kakak sedang apa disini bersama... Cerberus?" sahut Suzuna agak gemetaran saat melihat ke arah Cerberus yang tengah asyik memakan takoyaki yang ke 51.

"Aku sedang menjaga Cerberus, karena disuruh Hiruma. Memangnya Sena tidak memberitahumu?"

"Oh, begitu. Hey, Sena! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Ahahaha, ma-maaf, aku lupa.." ujar Sena dengan gaya kikuknya seperti biasa.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Mamori pada semua anggota Devil Bats yang tengah berkumpul dengan gemetaran akibat hawa keberadaan Cerberus yang mencekam. Seakan siap untuk menerkam mereka semua sekaligus.

"Err...kami rencananya mau bermain ke _game centre_, Mamori. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kurita sambil berusaha meredam rasa takutnya.

"Tunggu! _Game centre_? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan kalian kemari?" Mamori balik bertanya.

"Kami kesini karena mencoba mencari beberapa makanan dulu. Untuk mengganjal perut sampai ke _game centre_..." jelas Yukimitsu dengan keringat panas dinginnya.

"Oh, begitu. Hmm, bagaimana jika kita mencari makannya dengan Cerberus? Dia sangat membantu lho! Iya kan, Cerberus?" tanya Mamori pada Cerberus dengan senyum manisnya.

"GUK!" Cerberus melompat girang.

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_. Heran, seekor anjing neraka bisa tunduk pada malaikat seperti Mamori juga.

"Nah, bagaimana? Mau mencari makan dengan kami tidak?" tawar Mamori sekali lagi.

"Yaa~ aku rasa tak ada salahnya dicoba!" sahut Suzuna dengan riang.

"A-ano.. ka-kalau Suzuna ikut, aku juga ikut!" ujar Sena dengan gaya kikuknya.

"Yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Mamori pada yang belum menjawab.

"KAMI IKUT!" sahut mereka semua serempak.

*_tak lama setelah itu..._*

"RRWWRR..."

"Ada apa Cerberus?" tanya Mamori saat mereka semua sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah taman kota yang penuh dengan penjual berbagai macam makanan itu.

"GUK! GUK!"

"Kau lapar?"

"GUK!"

"Wah, gawat..."

"Kenapa Kak Mamori?" tanya Suzuna yang sedang bingung memilih makanan mana yang akan dia beli nanti.

"Sepertinya Cerberus lapar..."

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Tinggal beri makanan saja.." sahut Jumonji dengan santai.

"Iya, tak perlu cemas begitu."

"Dia kan tetap anjing, ya hanya tinggal beri tulang."

Kuroki dan Togano ikut menanggapi.

"Masalahnya..." Mamori menatap Cerberus yang sudah menggeram sambil meneteskan liur dengan derasnya. "Dia kelihatannya terlambat diberi makan, ja-jadi.."

"Jadi?" tanya Musashi sambil mengorek kupingnya cuek.

"D-dia akan.."

"RWWR... GUK! GUK! AUUUU!"

Cerberus yang sudah tak kuasa menahan laparnya, langsung berlari mengejar mangsa yang tepat berada dihadapannya saatnya ini.

Sena, Monta, Komusubi, dan Taki.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

"Hiiieeee?" Sena berlari dengan Devil Bat Ghost nya.

"MUKYAAA!" Monta berlari dengan gaya monyetnya.

"FU-FUGO!" yang artinya "TO-TOLONG!" tentu saja ini diterjemahkan oleh Kurita. Komusubi berlari hingga menimbulkan getaran kecil di sekitar taman kota.

"Ahaha~" Taki berlari, err, maksudnya berputar menghindari Cerberus dengan gaya balerina anehnya.

"Dasar kakak idiot..." ujar Suzuna sambil menahan malu akibat ulah kakaknya.

Taman kota pun ricuh akibat adanya aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sena, Monta, Komusubi, Taki, dan Cerberus.

"Aduh, sudah hentikaaan!" lerai Kurita yang mulai panik dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kakaaak! Sudah berhenti! Memalukan sekali kau!" teriak Suzuna dengan _blushing_nya.

"Dasar..."

"Kalian..."

"_Childish_..."

Ujar Ha-Ha Bersaudara.

"Ini akan sulit.." Yukimitsu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat teman-temannya itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Mamori berpikir keras, sementara suasana di taman kota makin ricuh.

*_mari lirik keadaan Sena.._*

"Hiiiieee, tolong akuu!" Sena hanya terus berlari hingga tak sadar di depannya ada-

_**BRAK!**_

"HOT DOG KUUU!" sahut penjual hot dog itu dengan histerisnya saat gerobaknya ditabrak Sena.

Sena hanya terus lari sambil sempat-sempat meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku Paak!"

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

"HIIEEE!"

*_mari lirik keadaan Monta.._*

"MUKYAAA! TOLONG MAX!" Monta terus berlari dengan gaya monyetnya.

Hingga...

_**BRAK!**_

"PISANG-PISANGKUUUU!" sahut penjual pisang itu dengan dramatisnya.

"MAAF MAX! Muki?" di tengah pelariannya, Monta sadar dia tiba-tiba menggenggam pisang di tangannya. "PISANG MAX!" Monta memakan pisang itu sambil berlari.

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

"MUKYAAA!"

*_mari lirik keadaan Komusubi..._*

"FUGOOO!"

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Karena sudah tak kuat berlari, Komusubi hanya bergelinding.

Hingga akhirnya...

_**BRAK!**_

"KUBIS-KUBISKUUU!" sahut seorang Kakek penjual kubis dengan lebaynya.

"FUGO! FUGO! FUGO!" ujar Komusubi di tengah gelindingannya yang artinya, "TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG!" yang tentu saja itu diartikan oleh Kurita.

"RWWRRR... AUUUU! GUK! GUK!"

*_mari lirik keadaan Taki..._*

"Ahaha~ tolooong~ ahahahaha~"

"GUK! GUK!"

Taki terus berputar-putar dengan gajenya, hingga tiba-tiba...

_**BRAK!**_

"KAKAAAAKKK! BERANINYA MENABRAKKUUU!" sahut Suzuna dengan amarah yang bergejolak.

"Maafkan aku adikku, keadaannya sedang gawat! Ahaha~" Taki hanya terus berputar dengan tanpa dosanya.

Tidak sadar bahwa akan ada 2 makhluk yang mengejarnya kali ini.

...

"Mamori, bagaimana ini?" tanya Musashi setelah selesai mengorek kupingnya.

"Entahlah, aku mulai bingung!"

"Seandainya ada Hirumaa..." Yukimitsu berdoa semoga tiba-tiba Hiruma datang ke taman kota untuk menyelesaikan semua kericuhan ini.

...

"YAAA-HAAA! CERBERUUSS! AMBIL INI, ANJING SIALAN!" sahut seorang setan dengan tiba-tiba sambil melemparkan sebuah isi otak pada Cerberus.

Cerberus pun berhenti mengejar, dan menangkap isi otak itu dengan mulutnya yang berliur.

"GUK! GUK!" Cerberus memakan isi otak itu dengan lahap.

"Hiruma!" sahut semua anggota Devil Bats dengan riangnya karena merasa ada penyelamat kali ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa dikejar oleh anjing sialanku? Manager Sialan! Jagan-jangan kau terlambat memberinya makan ya, hah?"

"Maaf, Hiruma! Habisnya, seingatku dia sudah memakan 50 lebih takoyaki, jadi dia pasti kenyang. Tak kusangka dia akan lapar secepat itu."

"Keh, perut Cerberus itu sangat besar dalamnya, jadi kau harus sering memberinya makan paling tidak 10 kali dalam sehari!"

"Kau gila!"

"Aku masih waras tuh.."

"Terserah! Pokonya, nanti jangan pernah titipkan Cerberus lagi padaku!"

"Kenapa? Kekeke..."

"Mou, pokoknya jangan!"

"Baiklah!" Suzuna dan yang lainnya langsung menghampiri Hiruma. "Aku dan kakakku akan pulang duluan! Aku harus mengobati luka kakaku! Sampai jumpa! Aku tidak ikut ke _game centre_nya! Maaf ya!" Suzuna pun berlalu sambil membopong kakaknya.

Begitu pula yang lainnya, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan taman kota yang hancur berantakan itu gara-gara Cerberus.

Hingga menyisakan Mamori, Hiruma, dan Cerberus.

*_di bangku taman kota..._*

Terlihat dalam _bench_ putih panjang itu, Mamori sedang mengelus Cerberus yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dan Hiruma duduk disebelah Mamori. Sore pun sudah tiba.

Matahari mulai siap beranjak dari peraduannya.

Dan taman kota nampak sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, setelah dikerahkan 10 orang tukang bersih-bersih. Keadaan pun mulai sepi.

"Hari ini, Cerberus benar-benar bersemangat seperti biasanya.." ucap Mamori sambil tetap mengelus bulu-bulu halus Cerberus dan tersenyum manis. Mengingat kejadian konyol yang dari tadi pagi ia alami dengan anjing neraka ini.

"Kekeke, sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengan Cerberus seharian ini.."

"Ya, kurasa... begitu..."

"Nah, itu berarti, lain waktu, aku bisa menitipkan Cerberus padamu lagi! Kekekeke..."

"Jangan bercanda kamu! Cerberus juga sangat merepotkan!"

"Keh, jangan suka berbohong padaku, Manager Sialan!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Mamori menatap tajam Hiruma. Sedang Hiruma hanya menoleh malas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan membayarmu setiap kali kau menjaga Cerberus! Bagaimana? Kekeke..."

"Hmm, boleh!"

"Mau dibayar pakai apa? Kekeke..."

"Hmm, uang saja!"

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang, Manager Sialan!"

"Kalau begitu, kue sus saja! Haha.."

"Kue sus juga harus pakai uang!"

"Kau kan sudah biasa mengancam!"

"Buku Ancaman Sialanku jarang kubawa belakangan ini..."

"Kalau begitu, pakai senjata-senjatamu saja!"

"Semua senjataku patah dan rusak gara-gara Cerberus sering mengacau.."

"Mou, kalau begitu bayar pakai apa?"

"Hmm, bagusnya sih, membayar pakai sesuatu yang tak harus dibeli... kekeke..."

Hiruma menyeringai sambil mempersempit jarak tempatnya duduk dengan Mamori.

"Maksudmu, seperti apa, Hiruma?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mau tahu?" Hiruma mengangkat dagu Mamori.

Mamori pun ber_blushing _ria.

"Ini bayarannya.."

Hiruma pun mencium bibir ranum Mamori dengan lembut.

Mamori sontak membalas ciuman itu.

...

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa menit berlalu.

Kedua insan itu menghentikan masa-masa romantis itu sambil menghirup oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Hiruma.."

"Kali ini saja, kuucapkan terima kasih, Manager Sialan.."

Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, sama-sama, Hiruma.."

Malam pun tiba. Bintang-bintang dan bulan nampak mulai memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Langit yang indah.." gumam Mamori sambil menerawang ke langit gelap bertaburkan bintang itu.

"Cih, cuma langit..." sahut Hiruma tetap cuek.

"Kau ini! Tidak romantis sekali!"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Mou! A-ano.. Hiruma.."

"Ng?"

"Aku lelah.." Mamori menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hiruma, sambil tetap mengelus bulu lembut Cerberus yang ada di pangkuannya. "Aku boleh pinjam bahumu kan?"

Hiruma samar-samar tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, Manager Sialan..."

Hiruma mengelus rambut Mamori dengan lembut sambil memandang ke arah langit yang penuh bintang itu.

...

Diam-diam, sebelum fic berakhir, Cerberus sempat membuka matanya sedikit tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruma dan Mamori.

Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan notes dalam selembar kertas kecil entah dari mana,dengan tulisan...

"_**OWARI"**_

* * *

><p>Ugyaaa! Bagaimana fic Mayu kali ini?<p>

Jelekkah? Hancurkah? Abalkah? OOC kah? Gaje kah?

Mayu mohon reviewnya yaa... ^^

Flame boleh kok, asal bahasanya yang sopan dan masuk akal yah...

Hehe.. XDv

Dan seperti biasaaa! Mayu berbagi info yang tak akan pernah bosan Mayu kasih! XDD *plak*

_**FB search: Anezaki Tenshi Hana**_

_**Twitter: AnezakiHana**_

Ditunggu yaa~ :D

Disana kalian juga boleh request kok.. XDb

Sampai jumpa lain waktuuu! *lambai2*

* * *

><p><em>Keep Spirit UP!<em>

_Mayu-chan_


End file.
